


We are a crumbling bridge

by nisiedraws



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turin and Orodreth are both disasters</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are a crumbling bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



Turin and Orodreth are both disasters


End file.
